


Demigods and Hungry Ghosts

by lucymonster



Category: Bleach
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya is above him. Renji knows this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demigods and Hungry Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: contains D/s (Byakuya tops), light bondage, cock rings, some orgasm denial, general PWP smuttiness, and not a whole lot else.
> 
> Prompted and edited by the absolutely wonderful w3djyt. Title comes from the song ‘Touched’ by VAST.

Red silk rope held his wrists firmly in place above his head. Renji wasn’t sure how well tied they were, but he wouldn’t dream of testing them. They were probably worth more than what he earned in a month, and if he damaged them...  
  
Well, it wouldn’t make much difference to Byakuya, but Renji couldn’t bear to think about it. And so he lay obediently still, trying not to squirm as Byakuya's tongue traced a slow, meandering path along the tattoos that zigzagged down his sides.  
  
“Byakuya,” he gasped as that tongue travelled lower, ghosting over a jutting hip-bone, only inches away from-  
  
“Such poor manners,” murmured his tormentor, and then the tongue was gone, and Renji felt like screaming as Byakuya slid up over his chest, moving higher until his lips hovered inches above Renji’s own. He was perfection: from the high set of aristocratic cheekbones to the silky curtain of black hair that ticked Renji’s neck - and _oh god_ , the scent. Byakuya _smelled_ expensive. Renji was absolutely positive that no matter how often he stayed here at the manor, he would never feel worthy enough to so much as borrow Byakuya’s shampoo.  
  
His hands fisted helplessly against the bedsheets - more silk - as Byakuya began anew, kissing along the curve of his jaw, down to his neck, tongue darting out to lick at each black mark there. Renji felt goosebumps erupt across his skin, the sensation making him dizzy. He had been here for what felt like hours, helpless under Byakuya’s maddening touches. Byakuya was a patient lover - almost _too_ patient - and seemed to delight in leading Renji to the very brink of sanity with careful caresses designed to tease and frustrate, but not to satisfy. Now every nerve in Renji’s body was alight with pleasure, and he watched Byakuya through dark eyes glazed with pleasure.  
  
“Byakuya-”  
  
Teeth sunk sharply into his neck, hard enough to bruise. The combination of pain and pleasure drew a gasp from Renji and he arched up off the bed, forgetting his instructions to remain still. Byakuya pinned him back down effortlessly with one hand, pulling back to look at him; and though his face was impassive, his slate grey eyes were burning.  
  
“Have you no self-control?” Byakuya purred, and Renji was gratified to hear the huskiness of his tone. His balls were aching, and he _longed_ to bury his fingers in that immaculate black hair; to drag that teasing mouth down where he wanted it.  
  
“Perhaps you need further guidance.” A slender hand began dancing over the tense muscles of Renji’s thigh, and he shivered involuntarily.  
  
“Yes...” he gasped as the hand moved higher, kneading gently at his soft inner thigh, so close to his aching cock that he wanted to sob. He’d been so patient, behaved himself in line with Byakuya's expectations, but he was ready to burst with the need to be touched. And when that hand finally closed around his length, stroking him at such an agonisingly slow pace, he thought he might drown in the sheer overload of sensation. He arched up again, forgetting himself completely, but Byakuya didn’t stop this time; a coil of heat was drawing tight in Renji’s belly, and he moaned raggedly. _Oh god. Is he going to let me_ -  
  
A smooth leather ring snapped tight around the base of his cock, and it took all of his training to stop himself from screaming out in frustration.  
  
“If you lack the willpower for voluntary self-denial,” Byakuya breathed in his ear, “then denial must be enforced.”  
  
Byakuya was merciless - he always was. He kept up the light, slow strokes until Renji was writhing helplessly beneath him; unable to control himself any longer, prevented from tumbling over the edge only by the tight leather biting into his flesh and by Byakuya's own relentless restraint. _He would beg_ , he thought; he would beg, if that was what it took for this exquisite torture to end. He always ended up begging, for this man - but only ever this man.  
  
“Please,” he hissed through his teeth, and by now he was straining so hard against his bonds that his normal self would have been mortified, but the heat of lust drove everything else from his mind. “Please, Byakuya-”  
  
Another sharp bite to his neck signalled Byakuya's disapproval. “Manners,” he repeated, pausing to suck lightly at the tender bruise already forming on Renji’s throat.  
  
And there it was.  
  
Renji had wanted to resist this for as long as possible, this final act of submission that handed him over completely to Byakuya's control. It seemed somehow easier on his dignity if he could hold out at least for a while. But with those slender hands touching him so intimately, and that cool, deep voice so calmly uttering words to put him back in his place...the battle was already lost.  
  
“Please,” he choked out, “Kuchiki-sama...”  
  
Through the thick haze of desire he registered the flicker of a smirk on Byakuya’s lips, and then Byakuya was slithering back down his body, trailing over chest and stomach to close his mouth around the head of Renji’s aching, desperate cock.  
  
A stream of incoherent sounds and half-formed curses left Renji’s lips as delicious wet heat slowly engulfed him to the hilt. He couldn’t think - could barely _breathe_ \- as Byakuya swallowed around him, tongue firmly massaging the underside of his cock. Renji never had been able to hide his reactions, and Byakuya knew all of his weak points - a swirl of tongue around his head, the slightest graze of teeth down the length of his shaft - and he wanted this feeling to last forever, but there was no way he could hold back. Already he could feel heat pooling at the base of his spine, and he was _right there_ -  
  
_Oh god no no don’t please fuck don’t stop don’t stop please._  
  
He was so hard it _hurt_ : his body trembling all over, hips bucking up uncontrollably into thin air, frantic with the need for friction. Byakuya sat back on his heels, watching him with eyes darkened with lust. “Is this all you can take?” he asked, one hand softly caressing Renji’s aching balls, eliciting a pained groan. How the hell did he _do_ this? Renji knew that this was turning Byakuya on like crazy - there was that tell-tale flush on his cheeks, his lips parted slightly - and yet he was so calm and dignified. Still so completely in control. The thought only made Renji ache all the more, and he squirmed underneath that heated gaze.  
  
“Kuchiki-sama... _please_ , I can’t take any more...”  
  
“Is that so?” Byakuya arched a delicate eyebrow. “Should I stop, then?”  
  
Renji thought he might actually lose his mind if this ended now, and he said as much - or perhaps he just groaned and whimpered some more. It was hard to tell: Byakuya was rolling his balls back and forth in his palm, sending painful jolts of arousal through him, smirking again as Renji writhed underneath him.  
  
“You’re rather demanding today.” He reached for a bottle of oil by the bed, pouring a small amount into his other hand; only the slightest hitch of his breath showed Renji the effect his desperation was having on his self-contained lover. “Do I need to remind you to whom you belong?” Without further warning, two well-slicked fingers pressed inside him, and without thinking he thrust back against them, so over-stimulated that he felt ready to come just from the new touches.  
  
Byakuya’s free hand pinned his hips back against the bed. “Don’t move,” he commanded.  
  
Every nerve in his body was screaming for Renji to disobey the order. He gritted his teeth, hissing and whimpering as Byakuya hooked his fingers sharply inside him, pressing against that place that shot white-hot pleasure up Renji’s spine. It was absolutely more than he could take...but Byakuya was making it clear that Renji was not to come yet - he had to get a grip on himself - and when the fingers withdrew to be replaced by Byakuya’s erection, pressing hot and hard against his entrance, Renji fairly _howled_ in frustration.  
  
“Kuchiki-sama!”  
  
Perhaps Byakuya had some pity for Renji after all...or perhaps he was merely reaching the limits of his own patience. In any case, there was no more restraint in the pace he set as he pushed inside, and each thrust sent an electric jolt of pleasure through Renji’s whole body. It was _too much, all too much_ , and within seconds Renji was hurtling over the edge, the intensity of his orgasm tearing a scream from his throat as wave after wave of pleasure wracked his body.  
  
When the last shudders of release subsided, he dimly opened his eyes and looked up. Byakuya’s breathing had quickened, his eyes almost black with lust. “You’re irresistible like this,” he murmured, and Renji was thrilled to hear the tremor in his voice.  
  
“Then don’t resist me,” he answered cheekily, only to whimper when Byakuya’s nails dug sharply into his hip as punishment.  
  
The raging fire of Renji’s lust settled to a slow, deep burn in the aftermath of release. Byakuya removed the cock-ring but kept him tied up, and spread his legs open enough that Renji might have been embarrassed had he any energy left to care. He lost track of how long he lay there, hands bound above his head, adrift in aimless pleasure as Byakuya continued to thrust into him, slower now, almost languid. When Byakuya reached completion he threw his head back, buried deep inside Renji, and the sight of him, the sound of his blissful moan, sent one final jolt of pleasure through Renji’s exhausted body. And when he finally untied Renji’s hands and collapsed onto the bed beside him, sweat-damp and spent, Renji took advantage of his freedom to tangle his fingers in that glossy black hair and pull his newly cooperative lover closer, feeling uncommonly daring in the warmth of his afterglow.  
  
It was rare that Renji was privileged with the sight of Byakuya with his guard down. But as Byakuya slowly drifted off to sleep, stretched out comfortably on sheets that probably cost more than Renji made in a year, something in his chest ached at the fleeting sense of intimacy contained within this quiet moment.


End file.
